


Oneshot - Fotos

by Mabji



Series: Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag der Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Photographs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji





	Oneshot - Fotos

“Sherlock, was zum Teufel hast du in meinem Zimmer zu suchen gehabt?”, knurrte John und stürzte die Treppe hinunter. “Wie oft sollen wir das Gespräch über Privatsphäre den noch führen?”  
Sherlock sah von seinem Mikroskop auf, mit einer Unschuldsmiene, die ihm niemand abkaufen würde.  
“Versuch es gar nicht erst! Ich weiß genau, dass meine Kiste mit den alten Army-Sachen links im Schrank stand und die Box mit den Fotos lag ganz unten drin. Jetzt steht die Kiste mittig und die Box liegt offen auf meinem Bett!”, legte der Arzt die Fakten da. “Und wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, dann fehlen auch noch ein paar Fotos! Was soll das?”

Sherlock sah ihn noch einen Augenblick an, dann zuckte er die Schultern und beugte sich wieder über seinen Versuch.  
“Mit Schweigen kommst du hier nicht raus. Ich will eine Antwort!”  
“Ich hatte einfach kein Foto von dir, wollte aber gerne eines. Also habe ich mir halt eines geholt!”, erklärte der Jüngere steril.  
Genervt atmete John durch und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Es war nicht ein Foto, das fehlte, sondern vier. Und zwar ausgerechnet die, auf denen er halb nackt gewesen war. Er mochte nicht so klug sein, wie Sherlock, aber er konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen.  
“Wenn du ein Foto willst, dann komm zu mir und frag mich nach einem. Wenn du nett bist, dann könnten wir sogar eines zusammen von uns beiden machen.”, bot er an und machte sich auf den Weg wieder in sein Zimmer. “Und drei von den vieren bekomme ich wieder, also denk lieber gut darüber nach, welches dein Liebling ist, Sherlock!”


End file.
